The Only One I Ever Wanted
by Nikitalover
Summary: what happenes when owen confesses his feelings to nikita ? will she stay with him or continue to wait for michael set around season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so for starters i know im not a great writer but iris elena encourage me to write **

**here it is please be gentle lol **

**Okay so this chapter is going to be short and its going be mostly owikta at the beginning who knows things may change at the end **

It was midnight and Nikita just heard a noise that woke her up. she took out her gun only to find that is was Owen drunk. saying things she couldn't really understand because he was saying in a low voice. so she put her gun down and said what the hell are you doing here so late its pass midnight Owen and you're drunk. Owen smirk and just looked at her and laugh and said yes I'm drunk but only because I need to be drunk to be brave enough to tell you the truth Nikita got worry and thought that Owen did something bad so she asked what the hell did you do now Owen? she was getting mad at the fact that he wanted saying anything she saw Owen expression turn sad so she sighed and told him to sit next to her in her bed and calmly ask again what did you do Owen? With that Owen sighed and said did you know that you're the only thing I ever wanted Nikita was shocked at what he said and before she could say something Owen smashed his lips against hers

Nikita was completely shocked at what was going on Owen was kissing her and whats worst is that she actually likes it she kissed Owen back and the kiss began heating up until she remember that he was drunk so she pulled away and said Owen you're drunk you don't know what your doing stop while she was saying that he was kissing her neck it was really hard for Nikita to do what she did next she took her gun from the nightsatnd and pistol whipped Owen he fell unconscious in the bed Nikita took a deep breath and started taking off his shoes and shirt once she put him in the bed she sighed and say well tmr is going be interesting

Okay guys remember to be gentle I know im not good writer but im just trying something new so please review and let me know what you think and tell me if I should continue or not again this is dedicated to my friend iris elena shes a great writer so go check out her stories they are truly great


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry it took so long but heres the next chapter **

**hope you guys like it and oh before i forget a special thanks to NikitaFan for the pm you rock ! **

**Owen woke up to the smell of coffe he tied to get up but as soon as he lift his head all hell broke loose inside of it he couldnt believe he got that drunk and the worst part of it was he was starting to remember what he did to nikita at the thought of that he got up quickly tring to leave when he heard her voice and boy did he love that beautiful voice of hers **

**" And where do you think your going Mister ?" Nikita said arching her eyebrow at him holding a cup of coffee in one hand and advil in the other **

**Owen turned around trying to hide his embrassement "i just remember i have umm things to do Niki ill come back later promise" as he said that he turned for the door when Nikita said **

**" oh dont make me kick your ass owen we need to talk NOW ! " she put the coffe and pills down and walked towards him **

**Owen loved how bossy she was but he was just to embrassed and didnt know how she would react to their kissed last night so he did what he did best lie his ass off **

**" Niki can i have the advil please im dying here rember im human again do a puppy face that nikita could resist with those bright blue eyes of his she found herself melting under his look s she quickly passed him the advil and asked **

**"so how much do you remember of last night ?" she said as she looked down a little embrassed for asking. **

**Owen looked at her trying to find an escape to this questiong and he did **

**"Niki do you really think that with this headache ill remember what happened last night i dont even know how i got here in the first place " he said he the most unemotionless face he could manage walking to get the coffe nikita had for him and taking small sips **

**Nikita said something that made him spit out the coffe and drop the cup on the floor **

**"oh so you dont remember fucking mme am i really that forgetable" she said trying to sound surprise and hurt **

**Owen just stood there shocked he remeber kissing her but he doesnt remember if he did something else or not so there was no way in telling if she was lying or not he realize hes been slient for more than five minutes so he spoke **

**"we what! umm nikki are you serious we did omg are you forreal omg i cant believe i dont remember i mean for crying out loud ive been in love with you since the second time you saved me and i dont fucking remember last night" he stop talking when he realize he just told her he was in love with her **

**Nikita just stood there shocked she couldnt believe he just said he was in love with her and the worst part is she thinks she has feelings for him shes been so attracted to him lately it was crazy she loved michael its always been michael but hes division they couldnt be their love was impossible and she always knew they both would end up dead before they could be together and she didnt even knew for sure that he felt the same way hes in charge of her capturing for christ sakes **

**Owen was just there staring at her she had a blank expression she was begining to think their friendship would be over and he would have to leave her forever at the thought of that he cursed at himself for telling her he was about to loose her forever he would prefer to have her as a friend than not have her at all his thought got interrupted by her oh so lovely soft voice **

**"Owen I..I " she decided actions was better than words so she walked up to him and kissed him it started of soft and sweet they stood there just loving the feel of their mouths on eachother**

**at first owen thought she was trying to find a way to tell him to leave but then she did something unexpected she walked up to him and kissed him well thats nikita for you expected the impossible and the unexpected. thought to him self oh how much he love this women and thats when things when south ...**

**Well i decided to leave this cliffhanger i know for a fact how much thats sucks but i also know that it makes the readers even more excited whn the new chatper actually comes up and oh and if ya having notice i used some of the reviewer suggestions and started using the " " it was my first chatper so sorry for it being sucky i hope i did better in this one well okay bye im off to start chapter three wish me luck and check out nikitafan and my friend iris elena stories your gunna love it **


	3. Chapter 3

**SO NikitaFan has to be the sweetest reviewer ever i loved thats she pushes me to continue and i wont fail her so heres the nextr chapter hope your guys like it **

HIS KISSES , HIM TOUCHING EVERY INCH OF HER BODY HE WAS DRIVING HER CRAZY….

Nikita couldnt believe what she was doing but boy did it felt good it felt right she felt safe in his arms something she hasnt felt since Michael at the thought of Michael Nikita stop kissing Owen and looked into his eyes

"Nikita if you dont want to do this i understand just tell me and ill go " owen said he thought he saw regret in her eyes he prayed that she would tell him to stay…..

Hes prayers were answered.

"would you really leave after turning me on" Nikita said with a smile in her face

"jeez I don't know maybe if you show me how much you want me to stay than maybe just maybe ill stay" Owen said kissing her her cheek then her neck

"umm well I …I think we can figure something out "Nikita said before she pushed Owen to the bed and got on top of him

Meanwhile in division Birkoff had found some picture taken outside a coffee shop it was Owen and Nikita Owen was hugging Nikita and she was smiling and and another picture it looked like they wre kissing Birkoff was in such a shock that he spit out his energy drink all over his computer he curse out loud Michael was just walking in

"FUCK!" Birkoff said wipping his computer

"whats wrong Birkoff?" Michael 'said as he walked up to him

"umm Mikey hey no don't get so close " Birkoff tired to stop Michael but it was too late

"what the hell is that " Micahel said mad as hell for what he was seeing he couldn't believe what he was seeing

"Umm Mikey I think that Owen Elliot kid is her boyfriend they seem to be together all the time and hes hugging and kissing her in this pictures" Birkoff said avoiding Michael eyes

"BIRKOFF TRACK THM DOWN AND KEP IT BETWEEN US UNDERTSOOD !" said Micahel before leaving

"jeez and to think he doesn't have feelings for Nikki tuh yeah right" Birkoff said typing away….

Back at the loft

"No Owen stop I cant stop don't make me hurt you" Nikita said she couldn't stop laughing Owen was tickling her she was trying real hard to sound serious but failed miserably

ÖH whats that im sorry I don't seem to hear you correctly " Owen said he kept tickly her until Nikita fliped him over and purt his hands above his head

"umm now what should I do with you " nikita said licking her lips

"I kinda like the position we are in right now" owen said lifting his head so nikita could kissed him and she did

"I don't know you been a really bad boy owen I gotta make you pay somehow but luckly for you I want you now so ill get my revenge sooner rather then later" nikita let go of his hands he was free to roam her body she started kissing his neck and and his lips she bite them softly making him moan and open his mouth allowing her tongue to roam freely through out his mouth she stop

"umm what if I stop leaving you turned on " nikita said smirking at him

" you wouldn't "owen said kinda scared that this may be her payback to him

"your right I wouldn't that would be hurting me as well"nikita said before he could say anything the kiss started again

Meanwhile in division

"yoo mikey I got a location senting it to you phone right now"birkoff said typing away

"Good thank you bikoff and remember keep this between ourselves" michael said taking his phone and keys heading to his car he needed to know that what he saw was a lie nikita couldn't be with another else she was his and no one else and he would be damned if he let the guy that kill her fiancee be the one that warmed her up at night before he knew it he was there at ther loft he got out of the car and went in the building not knowing what he would find he when up the stairs and found the door he heard her giggling and he got crazy with rage he found himself kicking the door opened and what he saw what enough to drive him to the edge and what he did was beyond crazy

**OKAY GUYS SO THIS IS THE ENED OF CHAPTER 3 IM SO SORRY TO NIKITAFAN AND DARK433ANGEL I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER BUT I KEPT CHANGING MY MIND ABOUT A FEW STUFF BUT AS PROMISED I POSTED IT TODAY I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND TO MY OTHER READERS YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY READ THEIR STORIES THEY ARE AWESOME ANYWHO I WILL PROBABLY POSTED CHAPTER FOUR IN LIKE TWO DAYS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING THANKS LOVE YA 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so heres another chapter this goes out to dark433angel who keeps me entertain **

**with her pms anyways reviews will be highly appreciated **

Michael kicked the door open only to find Owen in top of Nikita he stood their shocked

while owen thrust in to Nikita while she moaned that was it her moans woke him up as he came in running knocking over off her

"dont you dare touch her you fucking bastard" michael said why kicking owen nikita was in such shocked that all she did was wrapped the sheets around her as soon as she was back to normal she got up and kicked michael making him fall to the ground readying her self for a fight

"owen honey are you alright ?" she asked as she put her self in between the two men

"ae you fucking kidding me your callin him honey the guy that killed your fiancee" michael was beyond pissed he couldnt believe that she was making love to owen and calling him honey that should be him making love to her and recieving those sweet nicknames

"yeah babe im alright ill be better if you let me kill the son of a bitch" owen said wrapping the other sheet around his waist

"Michael what are you doing here and how dare you come in like that and why are you here alone this loft should be filled with division agents by now" nikita said noticing that michael was alone

"are you seriouly asking me questions i should be asking you what the hell are you doing with OWEN ELLIOT the cleaner that killed YOUR fiancee

Nikitas face sadden as she looked at to owen , owen walked forward and wraped his arms around her waist

"she forgave me i was just following orders like she did so manny times but now we are trying to change and we are doing it together but what i dont get is why you are here in her place alone your division so how come your here with out the rest of the dogs" owen said taking his arms around nikita and walking past her as soon as he was close enough he threw a punch with michael avoided and soon the fight began

nikita quicky went to stop them she grabed owens arm and fliped him and she quickly turned to michael and kicked him in the face which caused her sheet to come down and both men quickly stop and all eyes were on her

michael couldnt believe how gorgeous she was how many times had he dreamt of having her like that for him her being his and only his view was blocked by owen putting the sheet around her again

"can you atleast not stare at my girlfriend" owen said irriated that michael was practically drooling over her

"alright boys down if your gunna fight better be outside"nikita said putting herself in the middle again

"now im going to asked again what do you want michael" she said a little calmer

"i just wanted to confirm birkhoff story that ur indeed umm working with him "michael said bitter as ever

"yes michael me and owen are working together and yes hes my boyfriend and together we are going to take down percy along with all of his black boxes happy now you confirm nerds story now what are you planing to do michael turn us in or what ? " nikita said she was started to feel irriated being half naked so she walked to the dresser and grabed some clothes and left to the bathroom

"i think you should leave now me and my girlfriend have some packing to do and i dont think she likes you being here and honestly dont either so if you could leave before i make you " owen said take a step closer to michael

"ha! your actually think ill leave just cuz a lil prick like you tells me to i knew nikita way before you did i loved her before you did she was mine way before she was daniels or yours her heart was always mine your nothing but a replacement" michael said feeling a lil proud for calling owen his replacement

"yeah replcament oh man you should really do better than that some replcament if i was ur replacement nikita wouldnt be screaming out my name when im making love to her she would be screaming yours just accept the fact the you were too much of a coward to do anything while you had the chance now its too late shes with me the one she loves is me i make her laugh and giggle like a schoolgirl she falls asleep in my arms and feels safe thats why you can say whatever you want but at the end of the day shes stays with me and warms me up at nightso i think its best if you leave now " owen said making his way to the dresser to get some clothes

nikita made her way back to the room noticing that they werent fight

"oh good you guys are still in one piece" nikita said making her way next to owen

"nikita tell me you dont love him you cant love him "michael said sounding hurt

nikita sighed "michael i do you cant honestly think i was going to stay waiting for you forever did you owen loves me for who i am he nade me love again and yeah i do love him i think its time that you left im sorry michael but you never chose me you always chose division now its time you go back to the place you chose instead of me" nikita said looking down she could say it to his face she just couldnt

michael left would out saying another word he couldnt look back his whole world had just came crashing down his nikita loved another man again and again it wasnt him because of his stupid loyalty to percy he had lost his love once more

back at the loft

"babe you do know we have to move dont you "owen said taking nikitas hand into his

"yeah baby i know there just one more thing i have to do first before we do theres someone you need to meet " nikita saaid carefully plotting how on earth would alex take meeting her new boyfriend / partner

**okay guys so here you go ill try to update soon but no promises oh and before i forget nikitafan will no longer continue her stories for some personal reason so she had given me permession to continue them for her so for now on you will see her stories in my account i will try my best to continue her stories like she would anywho just giving a lil heads up and oh before i forget pleeeeeeease review i didnt really like this chapter so please tell me if i did okay or not okay byee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so i know i took forever but as iris elena wiould know i been umm a little tied up **

**but here i am this chapter was extreamly hard to write but here it is **

"wow its wow" nikita said as she walked in to her new loft that owen had brought for her , it was a big loft with big windows owen knew nikita loves big windows

"i know it took me forever to get it just the way you like" owen said with a big smile

"its purrrfect babe" nikita gave him a hug and kissed him , owen didnt want the kiss to end so he grabed her and put her against the wall

" oh god im soooo sorry i didnt mean to interupt "said a very confuse alex , owen stop kissing nikit aand they just stared at alex

"um babe put me down" nikita said

"oh yeah right sorry " owen put nikita down and turn around he had no desire of alex seeing what nikita does to him

"nikita im so so so sorry you told me to be at this location at an hour so here i am " alex said trying hard not to run and forget what she just saw

"no no alex honey its fine i should be the one saying sorry "nikita said walking over to alex

" nikita your like my mom and seeing you oh god there goes that image again" alex said laughing

"alex theres someone you need to meet OWEN! come here "nikita said taking alexs hand

"um im coming babe be right there'' jesus could that alex girl com another time " owen mumble while walking to them

"hi im alex " alex smile and put her hand out

"owen nice to meet you " owen shook her hand and walk to nikita side

"owen will be helping us get find and get rid of all the balck boxes and kill percy once and for all" nikita said with a smile

"Mom um i mean nikita can we talk for a sec"alex look embrassed for calling her mom in front of owen

"yeah honey sure come on "nikita took her hand and walked out the living room

"wow nikita is something special i didnt think i could fall more in love with her but i think i just did" owen smile and went to the kitchen

"so is he supposed to be your boyfriend or something like a loooooooooover " alex giggled and earned a smack on her behind

"ALEX ! yes hes my boyfriend and relly alex looooooooover really "nikita couldnt help but laugh at her alex is like her daugther but shes also her bestfriend who she would die for

"well my mom told me she doesnt do the whole boyfriend thing remember ryan fletcher he was all hearts and flowers to you" alex teased.

"do you mind not saying that while owen is here he already wants to kill him lets not give him a reason to " nikita said laughing

"I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I DIDNT LIKE THAT GUY HE BETTER NOT HAVE MADE A MOVE ON YOU "owen said walking in the bedroom to the girls

"where you listening to our conversation" nikita raised her eyebrow

"no i was just coming in to tell you dinner is almost real are you staying alex ?" owen asked trying to change the subject

"i dont know am i mom ? "

"yes honey of course you can stay for dinner"nikita smiled

"hopefully you like veggie sakes and tofu nikita kinda grew on me with her lifestyle i haven eaten meet since the day i met her " owen said proudly

"and im so proud of you babe" nikita smile and gave owen a kiss

"eww gross mom "alex giggled

"alrright sorry lets go eat shall we ? "nikita walked out the room

"listen you dont know me but just know nikita thought me well you hurt my mom and ill kill you and no its not a threat its a warning" alex smile

"you dont have to worry kid i love nikita and i would never hurt her ill die a million times for her if i could "owen smile back

"good now that we are clear lets go eat "alex said and walked out the room

"jeez i cant only imagine living with these two busy as hell women well this should be interesting"owen laughed and walked out


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys so im back and umm iris elena now you know who thinks im a drunk lmaoo he didnt believe it was a dare but oh well it was fun even though now he keeps an eye on me on all times its completely your fault LOL ! **

**ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY **

" NO ! oh helll no you guys arent coming dressed like that and thats the end of this conversation" owen yelled

the girls were about to go on a mission and their um outfits werent exactly owens favorite they were wearing mini dresses that barely cover their assets

"oh come one its not even that short you no fun"alex pouted

"since when did you became the boss remember my mission my rules owen "nikita said rasing her eyebrow

owen walked out for a sec and come back with pants

"so your rules are that all the guys at this event try to take you on top of the tables no thank you "owen was really started to get pissed off

" hey what mom says goes so " alex sticked out her tongue

"lets see how far ya make it out the door " owen said

the girls looked at eachother they could talk just by looking at eachother and with just one stare they knew what they had to do

They ran the girls split up and ran for the door owen try to grabe alex but she punched him not a hard punch but enough for him to let her go and then he tried nikita alex was already out and owen grabed nikita and she fliped him over and that was it the girls was out the door

*love you babe be home soon promise"nikita yelled while runing towards the door

once outside alex looked up the window and saw owen she waved goodbye and with that the girls got in the car and drove to their destination

"if they think they won this fight they are soo wrong "owen said

he went to the closet and took out hes tux he had a party to crash

"owen was really mad huh"alex said

"he will get over it i think "nikita said smiling

the girls made it to their destination all they had to do was go in get a flashdrive and leave there shouldnt be any complications or so they hoped little did they know that percy sent michael for that same flashdrive and his order was to kill anyone that stood in his way birkhoff was stationed in a van outside checking in on michael it was like the gang was back together michael and nikita in the action and birkhoff eating cheetos in the van

"heeeeeeeeeeeey mikey we got a problem a big problem the one that niki always brings " said birkhoff

birkhoff was watching the security cameras when he saw nikita come out the car and his eyes almost came out with he saw what she was wearing

"what! where is she birkhoff"michael yelled into his com

"wow niki looks hot omg and she just bend over in that dressed shes killing me and she doesnt even know it "birkhoff said

"birkhoff stop staring at her ass and focus where the hell is she ? " michael once again yelled into his com

"shit sorry mikey i just lost her she was talking to someone that was in a corner so i couldnt see who it was theres no cameras in that corner"

"oh hell its a family reunion her boyfriend just got here too dammit i think nikis playing with the signals im losing all the views of the house mikey " birhoff said

"what the fuck is that fucker doing here! find me nikita now "michael said making his way to the house

meanwhile at the house

"relax alex i cut all of the cameras they wont be able to see us "nikita said

taking a sip of the wine the waiter handed her nikita and alex walked past a group of men that couldnt stop staring at them the girls notice so they waved hi and started giggling

"if owen sees you giggling at them im sure he would killed us "alex said smiling at the guys

"well its a good thing owen isnt here than" nikita laughed

two of the guys from the group went uo to nikita and alex and introduced themselves

"hi im aiden and may i say you are the most beautiful women i have ever laid eyes on"aiden said to nikita

"aw im flattered thank you im nikita "

and we with they started a conversation and led her to the bar area of the house and didnt keep his eyes off her

"well they arent coming back anything soon hi my name is jordan"

"and may i say you look so fucking sexy in that tight dress" jordan said

"ha! well thank you im alex can you please get me something to drink? "

"yeah sure thing princess"

"what an ass i seriouly hate any guy named jordan for now on" alex mumbled

as nikita continued talking to aiden he came closer and stole a kiss from her

"im so sorry i really couldnt resist myself your just so beautiful and maybe i wont get to see you again"

"no its okay i liked it " niki lied

she looked over to alex and gave her a signal that let alex know that she need to go and look for the flashdrive alex nodded and left

meanwhile owen had just came in the house when he spotted nikita and someguy kissed and he started making his way towards her

michael also saw that kissed and was walking towords her at the same time and in front og nikita the both men met

"NIKITA! " owen and micahel yelled

**okay imma leave it at that for now til next time and um iris no more dares for now on im all for truths and to my readers go check out dark433angels stories i love her stories they are soooooooooooooo good oh and by the way im a mikita shipper i just thought owen needed some love too thats why the story is a owikita oh and just a lil fact about me i HATE the name Jordan im sure that all the jordans in the worls are fuckers :P with that said til next time byee **


	7. Chapter 7

**i know i know you guys hate me i dont know what to say im sorry for taking so long to write again but with school ending and working things has been crazy but im back know and thats what counts hope you guys enjoys the new chapter **

"NIKITAAAA" both owen and michael yelled

nikita quickly looked over to well both michael and own were giving her the death stare

"umm oops i guys my brothers arent a fan of me kissing a guy i think you shoud go before they kill you" niki said taking her purse her the counter

'oh sweatheart but you're a big girl i think they can understand" aiden said taking her hand

"no no really you should leave" nikita walked towards owen

owen knew she was on a mission so decided to stay calm but what pissed him off the most was that michael was also there acting like he had the right to be upset over the kiss

"honey i told you to stay home" nikita said hugging owen

"yeah right in that dress who is that bastard i want a name , address and social sercurity number "owen say feeling annoyed

" your not killing him" nikita said smiling

meanwhile michael was side tracked by an ex navy soldier who was telling him stories about the wars after the old man was done michael walk towards nikita

"wat the fuck are you doing here nikita" michael said yelling at her he was mad as hell she was kissing another guy and now she was with that bastard

" none of your business now if you excuse us me and my girl have to go ' owen tired reall hard not to punch michael in the face he had promised niki he wouldnt do anything to michael so he was going to keep to his promise just then nikis phone rang

"got it ? nikita asked

"yesh mother ready to go ?"alex asked on the other line

"um sweety we had a problem plan b " nikita said looking at michael

"copy that mommy plan b is active and ready to go meet u in five " alex hung up

" well michael if you wanted us to go you could just asked honey lets go "nikita said grabbing owen hands

"FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" one of the guest yell

and with nikita and owen were gone michael couldnt believe she did that to him again angry he snapped

"birkoff find nikita noww !" michael yelled

meanwhile at the back of thee house

nikita and owen were waiting for alex " did you really have to kiss that guy"owen asked annoyed

"babe he was my cover relax i much rather kiss you" nikita leaned in and kissed owen , owen bit her bottom lip slofty asking for full access which nikita gave him they got lost in eachother and in that kiss

"ewwww mom get a room please your killing me "alex said laughing

"come on girls let go home and eat im starving" owen said geting im the car

"hey so does this mean your not mad at us anymore "alex asked owen

"oh you guys seriously dont think this is over you guys are in serious trrouble young ladies but we will talk about this at home" owen drove off into the night

**i know i know this chapter sucks but i just wanted to let you guys know i was coming back please review and tell me what you think i will be updating more now since its summer okay byeeeeeeeeeee **


End file.
